Five o'clock in the morning
by RosiePrince
Summary: Quand renoncer à sa propre personne revient à se changer en ce que l'on méprise le plus, quand le physique et la conscience se mêlent, quand on se perd, et quand on ne se retrouve pas; on ne se doute pas alors que l'amour seul est capable de nous sauver.
1. CHAPITRE 1 - Physical consciousness

.

* * *

•_ L'affichage est optimisé pour_ •  
- **Font** : - - - - - - - - - - - - - Arial  
- **Taille** : - - - - - - - - - - - - - min  
- **Story width** : - - - - - - - - Full

* * *

● • ●

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**ϟ** Il était aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. La forêt interdite,en cette heure matinale,était d'un froid  
glacial , brumeuse et inquiétante . A travers les arbres touffus et condensés , de minces rayons de soleil  
levant perçaient les feuilles, bien incapables d'apporter un quelconque remède à l'obscurité des lieux ...

Une lanterne , consumée et encore chaude , rougeoyait timidement , fatiguée d'avoir servi toute la nuit.  
Des vêtements gisaient sur le sol , tâchés de terre et de honte , aux côtés de deux corps nus , froids et  
immobiles , d'une pâleur sans égale , les membres bleus et les veines apparentes . C'était l'image de la  
mort la plus pure et la plus sauvage qui s'exprimait en ces deux corps entrelacés contre le sol :c'était la  
poésie morbide de ces feuilles qui glissent sur ses hanches,le vent qui soufflait sur ses cheveux défaits,  
le froid qui lui bleuissait les lèvres.

Une agonie soigneusement lente les prenait , tous deux , tandis qu'ils profitaient , inconscients , de leur  
dernier souffle. _L'amour rend aveugle. L'amour rend fou. L'amour tue._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

• ● •

* * *

« La perpétuation de la conscience dépasse le physique lui-même »

└══════════════════════ **ϟ** ═════════════════════┘

**I**l pleuvait ce soir là, et la jeune fille était dans une sorte de hâte difficilement contenue. Elle regardait, à travers les vitraux colorés de la salle commune, la pluie qui battait les carreaux avec méthode.

Un livre ouvert à une page hasardeuse gisait sur ses genoux, tandis qu'elle collait son front contre la vitre froide qui lui arracha un frisson. Un couple de Gryffondors était assis près de la cheminée, croulant sous les baisers. Une première année parlait à un tableau bariolé de couleurs. Deux frères espiègles lançaient des pétards mouillés dans le feu crépitant. Tout le monde semblait se réjouir de ce temps si maussade. Ils semblaient même s'amuser.

Hermione, elle, ne trouvait rien de drôle à cela. Elle s'ennuyait simplement. Enfermée dans la salle commune depuis bientôt deux heures, son esprit cogitait, ses pensées se perdaient dans mille et uns méandres. Elle ne pouvait supporter perdre son temps à ne rien faire. Et avec Peeves qui avait bloqué la sortie de la salle commune, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Et c'était bien la seule fois où elle manquait autant de patience.

Hermione détourna le regard de la pluie battante et ferma son grimoire d'un coup sec, en regrettant instantanément de ne pas avoir mis un marque-page. D'une démarche décidée, elle se dirigea, les sourcils froncés, vers le trou du portrait, que Peeves occupait, supposément endormi.

▬ Peeves, je vais tenter pour la dernière fois d'être relativement gentille, commença-t-elle en serrant les dents.

L'esprit frappeur éclata d'un rire sonore et, se tenant les côtes, pris d'un fou rire, il répondit simplement, entre deux hoquets :

▬ Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour sortir, il faut brûler ton caleçon !  
▬ Quel manque d'originalité je vois là, Peeves. Et que dirais-tu d'un bon sortilège cuisant à la place ? Menaça-t-elle.

Le visage de Peeves s'illumina :

▬ Ce serait tout autant intéressant ! Sur toi, bien entendu.  
▬ Non, sur toi, idiot, murmura-t-elle en tentant de passer.

Mais rien n'y faisait, Peeves bloquait toujours l'entrée. Hermione sentit une rage la prendre, et elle tenta le tout pour le tout, se sachant une bien piètre menteuse.

▬ Tu sais, Peeves, je ne sais pas si tu connais l'un de mes plus proches amis, le baron sanglant. C'est un fantôme charmant qui vient toujours à mon aide quand de stupides esprits frappeurs s'obstinent à me mettre sur mes nerfs.

Son air menaçant effraya quelque peu Peeves. Son sourire s'effaça, et pour cause : tout le monde savait que la seule personne que Peeves craignait, c'était bien le Baron Sanglant. Fantôme de la maison Serpentard, il était connu pour son caractère de chien et le mystère qui tournait autour des taches de sang et les chaînes qu'il trainait. Sa présence, outre le fait d'être franchement désagréable, était quelque peu impressionnante. Il arrivait quelques fois au Baron de traîner dans les couloirs de l'étage de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Et le bruit lancinant des chaînes et des plaintes était particulièrement effrayant, la nuit venue. L'esprit frappeur bâtit finalement en retraite, et déguerpit en un soupir, laissant accrochée au plafond la culotte calcinée d'une pauvre première année.

Hermione traversa le trou du portrait et descendit à la hâte les escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle. Il était vingt heures, peut-être resterait-il un peu de dessert, à cette heure-ci. Elle s'attèlerait ensuite directement à sa tache. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide, et à la minute où elle traversa les battants des lourdes portes donnant sur le festin, elle vit les derniers restes de Pudding disparaître. Hermione pesta intérieurement et revint sur ses pas, pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque, avant d'entendre une voix masculine l'interpeller : c'était Harry Potter, son meilleur ami depuis maintenant six ans qui, trempé et couvert de boue, venait de rentrer de son entraînement de Quidditch. Elle se tourna vers lui, et se pinça le nez, visiblement dégoûtée de l'odeur que son ami dégageait.

▬ Harry, tu ne sens vraiment pas bon, dit-elle en détournant le regard.  
▬ Je sais, admit-il dans un soupir, mais, depuis que Ron –Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à la mention de son nom— a repris un peu de confiance depuis le dernier match, je m'applique à organiser une séance d'entraînement à chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion.  
▬ Fascinant, dit-elle, avant de se diriger à la hâte vers les grands escaliers.  
▬ Attends, Hermione, je t'en prie. Je sais que t'es préfète.  
▬ Tu es vraiment très perspicace, railla-t-elle.

Puis elle se sentit particulièrement et injustement méchante, alors sa voix se radoucit et elle ajouta, en s'arrêtant au milieu des escaliers :

▬ En quoi mon rôle de préfète peut t'aider ?  
Harry baissa les yeux sur son état pitoyable :  
▬ La salle de bain des préfets m'est toujours accessible ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Elle lui fit signe de la tête et tout en continuant son chemin vers la salle de bain des préfets, se remit à penser, en silence.

▬ Il faudra faire attention aux autres préfets, c'est généralement le moment où ils se rendent à la salle de bain. Surtout ce petit fouineur de Drago Malfoy.

Mais personne ne vint les déranger sur le chemin. Personne mis à part Mimi Geignarde qui semblait s'être prise pour passion d'occuper la salle de bain des préfets.

▬ Bonsoir, Mimi, avait distraitement dit Hermione avant de laisser Harry aux prises avec le fantôme.

Elle adressa un signe de la main à son meilleur ami et replongea dans ses pensées. Instinctivement, Hermione repassa près des grands escaliers, mais bifurqua machinalement vers les marches menant vers les cachots, en se tortillant maladroitement les doigts, anxieuse. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, à dire vrai. Aller voir un professeur aussi tard dans la nuit était assez suspect, et elle craignait que ses agissements soient mal interprétés. En y repensant, elle regretta de ne pas avoir emprunté la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de potions, Hermione toqua discrètement, légèrement intimidée, et se racla la gorge : « Professeur, c'est euh… C'est moi. » Elle entendit quelqu'un remuer derrière la porte, une chaise qu'on poussait, le froissement lourd d'un vêtement. Puis Drago Malfoy apparut alors à l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes violettes sous les yeux, en plus d'un teint encore plus pale que d'habitude. Une expression de profond dégout lui assombrit le visage en une fraction de seconde, en reconnaissant la Gryffondor.

▬ Tiens, mais qui voilà, dit-il d'un air narquois, la courageuse Granger qui s'aventure dans les cachots pour aller voir le professeur Rogue, railla-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et dirigea instinctivement sa main droite vers sa poche extérieure, où elle rangeait sa baguette.

▬ Pousses-toi Malfoy, ce que je fais ici ne te regarde pas. Et ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte pour passer. Tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable.

Malfoy haussa les épaules et après avoir bousculé Hermione sur son passage, il disparut en bifurquant dans un couloir. Ce fut ensuite le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui se présenta, sombre comme à son habitude, la peau beaucoup trop luisante, le nez proéminent, le regard fixe. D'une voix lente et mesurée, il dit :

▬ Bonsoir mademoiselle Granger, je vous attendais il y a environ deux heures.  
▬ Je sais professeur mais, commença Hermione.  
▬ Epargnez-moi vos excuses, dit-il d'un ton monocorde en la laissant passer.

Hermione se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, et pénétra dans la salle de potions avec le sentiment d'être en train de violer une bonne centaine d'articles du règlement intérieur.

▬ Vous souhaitiez me voir, professeur ? Demanda-t-elle pour meubler le silence.

Le professeur Rogue prit le temps de verrouiller la porte, et s'asseoir face à son bureau. Il incita Hermione à en faire de même en lui désignant une petite chaise en bois. Cette dernière s'assit en croisant les jambes, de plus en plus embarrassée. Il agita d'un coup sec sa baguette qui matérialisa une trainée lumineuse. Un Patronus non corporel. Ce dernier fila de la salle de classe, la replongeant dans une obscurité désagréable. Hermione se demanda à qui Rogue envoyait ce Patronus.

Le professeur restait silencieux. Les mains rejointes sur son bureau, il était de marbre. Il semblait même s'ennuyer. Hermione baissa les yeux sur ces genoux, et se mit à compter les minutes, qui s'étiraient, inlassablement. Rogue attendait sûrement quelqu'un, c'était certain. Mais qui ?

Un « toc toc » discret fit sursauter Hermione, qui tourna les yeux vers la porte. Rogue murmura _Alohomora_ sans se lever de son bureau, et la porte s'ouvrit alors sur nul autre que le professeur Dumbledore. Il portait une longue robe bleue nuit constellée d'étoiles, et souriait sereinement. La présence d'un visage familier rassura la Gryffondor.

▬ Bonsoir mademoiselle Granger, dit Dumbledore d'un air guilleret, en agitant une main carbonisée que la jeune Gryffondor évita du regard.  
▬ Bonsoir professeur, dit-elle d'un air intimidé.  
▬ Je m'excuse de mon retard, commença le directeur, mais on servait de délicieux Pudding ce soir, je ne pouvais pas rater ça.

Il pouffa de rire, en même temps que le ventre d'Hermione se mit à gargouiller. Dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec cette réunion des plus étranges, elle allait filer dans son dortoir et demander à un gentil elfe de maison de lui ramener un Sandwich à la dinde. Rogue, lui, ne cilla pas et attendit patiemment.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Dumbledore en profita pour sortir sa baguette de sous sa robe, et faire apparaître une bouteille d'hydromel ainsi que quatre verres en cristal. Hermione accepta son verre par politesse, mais le garda sur ses genoux.

▬ Miss Granger, vous devez vous demander pourquoi on vous a convoqué à une heure si avancée de l'après-midi, dans le bureau oh combien lugubre du professeur Rogue, commença Dumbledore avec un sourire.  
▬ Euh, oui, couina Hermione, je suis curieuse de le savoir.  
▬ Eh bien c'est simple : nous avons besoin de vous pour une mission de taille auprès de l'ordre du Phoenix, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix beaucoup plus grave.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur louper un battement. Que se passait-il ? Quelle était la chose que Dumbledore avait de si important à confier ?

▬ Avant toute chose, enchaîna-t-il en regardant dans le vide, je souhaiterais que vous évaluassiez, en prenant tout votre temps, la proposition que l'ordre du Phoenix et moi-même nous apprêtons à vous faire. Nous ne souhaitons pas de réponses immédiates, même si nous préférerions un retour rapide et prompt : il s'agit d'un sujet très sérieux.

Hermione déglutit et acquiesça lentement. La chamade de son cœur s'accéléra subitement, et elle se surprit à boire de son verre d'Hydromel. Le goût mielleux et la texture légèrement fluide lui fit du bien, et elle se sentit un peu plus détendue.

▬ Vous pouvez refuser d'entendre ma proposition et simplement quitter cette pièce. Ni le professeur Rogue ni moi-même ne viendrons vous importuner, et vous terminerez paisiblement votre année scolaire. Cependant, si vous acceptez de nous écouter jusqu'au bout, et au cas où vous refuseriez ma proposition, je serais dans l'obligation de recourir au sortilège d'amnésie pour effacer votre mémoire, Miss Granger.

Dumbledore arborait un certain air d'excuse. Il semblait même inquiet et penaud, comme un enfant se sachant grondé à cause d'une bêtise. Hermione, elle, hésita. Le sortilège d'amnésie ? Elle doutait de la légalité des actes du professeur Dumbledore. Elle était inquiète, à dire vrai. Il semblait sincèrement s'agir d'un sujet importantissime et probablement top-secret. Elle avala une autre gorgée d'hydromel, et se sentit gênée par le caractère à présent glutineux du liquide. Mais elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Et sa curiosité la mena à vouloir en savoir plus. Ne serait-ce que le temps de quelques minutes, avant de voir sa mémoire effacée.

Inspirant un grand coup, la jeune fille posa son verre sur le bureau du professeur Rogue, et, regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux, murmura d'une voix frémissante :

▬ Je vous écoute professeur.

Ce dernier eut un sourire, et Hermione y décela une certaine fierté. Elle se surprit à rosir. Se sentir considérée par son courage ou ses connaissances mettait toujours Hermione de bonne humeur. Cependant, ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui prit la parole, mais le professeur Rogue. Daignant enfin quitter des yeux la main du directeur, il se leva lentement, tourna le dos à Hermione, et se mit à fouiller un moment dans un petit placard fermé sous clé : c'était sa réserve personnelle de potions. Harry avait eu de sérieux ennuis il y avait quelques années de ça en tentant de lui dérober des ingrédients pour l'une des potions les plus compliquées qu'Hermione ait eu à concocter : le polynectar.  
Et qu'elle ne fut grande la surprise de la Gryffondor lorsqu'elle vit le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal poser sur son bureau un flacon contenant la même potion que la demoiselle avait eu à fabriquer, durant sa deuxième année.

▬ J'ai cru comprendre que vous maitrisiez l'art de préparer du polynectar, mademoiselle Granger, commença Rogue d'un ton ironique.

Hermione acquiesça, concentrée. Elle ne comprenait pas où le professeur voulait en venir.

▬ Si vous acceptez notre mission, Hermione Jane Granger quittera Poudlard. Elle sera remplacée par la venue fortuite d'une certaine Jade Colline, fille de parents partisans mangemorts Français, venus se rallier à l'armée du seigneur des ténèbres. Jade rejoindra la maison Serpentard, et terminera son année scolaire ainsi. Elle suivra les cours normaux consignés aux élèves de la maison que _je _dirige, et ne tentera jamais au grand jamais de prendre un quelconque contact avec _aucun_ de ses anciens… amis. Si la mission que je m'apprête à vous expliquer réussit, nous pourrons penser à une réinsertion du personnage d'Hermione Granger. Le professeur Dumbledore vous touchera un mot à ce propos au moment opportun. L'échec de la mission, lui, conduira à des conséquences variables et relativement graves. Il serait possible, par exemple, de ne plus pouvoir réintégrer votre personnage initial, ou encore, il serait possible, que vous mourriez de l'expérience.

Ainsi Hermione commençait à comprendre. Elle devait renoncer à sa propre existence, se prendre pour une aspirante mangemort, rejoindre la maison Serpentard et se fondre dans la masse. Ce plan lui semblait téméraire et dangereux, ce qui rendait son importance et ses enjeux encore plus grands.  
Qui était cette personne, élève à Serpentard, qui les obnubilait tant ? A quoi pouvait-il bien servir de joindre cette maison, endosser cette nouvelle personnalité ? Qui les intriguait-il tant ?  
Puis Hermione se souvint des paroles de son meilleur ami, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se souvint de ses doutes et de ses suspicions. Elle se souvint de son obsession pour ce certain Serpentard qu'il détestait depuis toujours.

▬ Drago Malfoy, murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide, plus à elle-même qu'à ses interlocuteurs.  
▬ Comme toujours, vos capacités en matière de déduction et de réflexion m'impressionnent Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore d'un air rayonnant, je suis persuadé que vous comprenez la gravité de la situation, et tout bien considéré, Harry avait peut être bien raison.

Dumbledore la regarda derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, avec un petit sourire, avant de prendre la parole à son tour :

▬ Considérez notre proposition, Miss Granger. Nous vous demandons de vous rapprocher de Drago Malfoy. Seulement vous rapprocher, gagner sa confiance, l'inciter à se confier.

Hermione eut un sourire ironique. Drago ? Son pire ennemi ? Comment pouvait-elle bien le pousser à se confier à elle ? Elle ne le détestait pas pour rien, après tout. Ce garçon-là était impossible. Et elle considérait à présent la difficulté de cette mission, sans oublier le fait qu'elle soit très délicate. Elle comprenait dans un sens pourquoi on avait choisi de lui assigner cette tache, à elle et à personne d'autre : les aurors étaient beaucoup trop occupés à protéger l'école et à traquer les mangemorts en fuite. Et qui de mieux pouvait-il jouer le rôle d'une élève adolescente, qu'une vraie adolescente ? Puis Hermione avait beaucoup de tact. Elle savait lire dans les gens comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais elle doutait que la règle s'applique sur Malfoy. Elle en doutait sincèrement.

▬ Monsieur, il s'agit de Drago Malfoy, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix, il me déteste, et moi aussi. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être capable de contenir mes envies meurtrières quand je suis à ses côtés.  
▬ N'oubliez pas que vous ne serez plus Hermione Granger, très chère, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé, vous serez Jade Colline, impétueuse et douce, de sang pur et de famille noble. Vous serez étonnée de découvrir à quel point une personnalité peut changer, rien qu'en modifiant les apparences, miss Granger. Il faut beaucoup de courage et de self-control pour réussir à ne modifier que la surface, la partie éphémère de ce que nous sommes, pour ne jamais perdre qui nous sommes réellement. Et je ne vous jette pas des fleurs quand je vous dis que je vous sais parfaitement apte à réussir cette mission.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Elle savait que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, et elle voyait qu'il comptait sur elle. Evidemment, Dumbledore trouverait bien accessoirement une autre solution pour soutirer des informations à Malfoy. Mais elle savait que le temps lui manquait, et qu'elle ne faisait que mettre des bâtons dans les roues du directeur, en agissant ainsi. Si elle pouvait aider l'ordre du Phoenix, si elle pouvait participer à la chute de Voldemort, ne serait-ce que superficiellement, elle ne devrait pas hésiter à le faire. Hermione Granger ne reculait pas devant le danger. Hermione Granger aimait les défis.

_▬ Donnez-moi 24h. Vous aurez votre réponse demain. Je souhaiterais garder ma mémoire entre-temps, s'il vous plait._

* * *

..

...

┌════════════════ _**P**etit mot de l'auteur_e ════════════════┐

**V**oilà le premier chapitre en ligne d'une longue lignée de chapitres  
de Dramione .Oui , ceci est une Dramione . Mais vous savez quoi ?  
Vous serez, j'en suis sûre, étonnés de celle-ci. Je n'écris pas au fil  
de la plume, je sais exactement ce qui va se passer . Laissez des  
reviews, et si vous avez une question , direction la messagerie :)

└═══════════════════════ **ϟ** ═══════════════════════┘


	2. CHAPITRE 2 - Stars walking backwards

.

* * *

•_ L'affichage est optimisé pour_ •  
- **Font** : - - - - - - - - - - - - - Arial  
- **Taille** : - - - - - - - - - - - - - min  
- **Story width** : - - - - - - - - Full

* * *

● • ●

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**ϟ** **Précédemment** : Hermione est mystérieusement conviée au bureau du professeur Rogue. D'abord  
seule, elle est ensuite rejointe par le professeur Dumbledore qui lui annonce que l'ordre du Phoenix  
a besoin d'elle pour une mission capitale : infiltrer la maison Serpentard et découvrir ce que mijote  
Drago soupçons de Harry semblent alors se révéler bel et bien justifié ,à quel  
prix la Gryffondor découvrira son secret?Va-t-elle accepter de se faire passer pour une riche héritière  
Française transférée à Poudlard? Lisez, vous verrez bien...  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

• ● •

* * *

« Il n'y a rien au monde qui n'ai un moment décisif. »

└══════════════════════ **ϟ** ═════════════════════┘

Hermione quitta le bureau du professeur Rogue chancelante. Ce qu'elle venait de découvrir lui donnait le tournis. Fermant précautionneusement la porte derrière elle, elle demeura immobile un instant, les yeux brouillés par la fatigue et les mains tremblantes. Elle quitta promptement les cachots, montant les escaliers en spirale quatre à quatre. Elle avait sérieusement besoin d'air, et vite.

Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir du château à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Elle se sentait quelque peu oppressée de toutes part. Elle avait mal au ventre, et une douleur lancinante lui tiraillait le crâne. Cependant elle ne souhaitait sûrement pas aller à l'infirmerie. A dire vrai, elle craignait que Dumbledore n'entende parler de sa crise d'angoisse nocturne, qui commençait à la gêner, et la jugeât incapable de mener à bien sa tache.

_« Et je ne vous jette pas des fleurs quand je vous dis que je vous sais parfaitement apte à réussir cette mission. »_

Hermione se remémora les paroles du directeur, de sa confiance en elle et de l'estime qu'il lui portait. Elle fut surprise de sentir de stupides larmes lui humidifier les yeux. Elle essuya avec une certaine impatience une goutte solitaire qui s'était échappée des paupières, en reniflant doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Il fallait se calmer et réfléchir. Posément. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait affaire avec une histoire louche et dangereuse, et être la meilleure amie de Harry Potter en était la principale cause.

Elle avait besoin d'un endroit calme et isolé. Un endroit qui la détente. Un endroit comme la bibliothèque ou la rive ouest du lac au petit matin. Elle pensa d'ailleurs un instant à rejoindre la bibliothèque, qui n'était, après tout, qu'à quelques étages plus haut, mais elle doutait que Madame Pince ne soit encore debout.

Elle traversa alors à la hâte un couloir sombre, et regarda la lune par l'une des fenêtres qui s'étalaient le long des murs en pierre grise : à en juger par la position si haute de la lune, il devait être aux alentours de minuit à présent. Si Rusard l'attrapait hors de son dortoir à déambuler dans le château, elle aurait de gros ennuis. Encore une fois, elle regretta la cape de Harry.

Elle se décida finalement, après maintes hésitations, à rejoindre la salle de bain des préfets. A cette heure-ci, Harry devait être dans son dortoir, à dormir à poings fermés. Il n'y avait aucun risque de le croiser. Ni de croiser qui que ce soit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on ne la voie dans cet état.

Hermione s'enfonça alors dans les dédales du château endormi, habituée par ses grincements familiers et ses passages secrets méconnus du concierge. Elle rejoignit ainsi en un rien de temps l'entrée de la salle de bain, et sentit alors instantanément l'envie irrépressible de plonger dans l'eau parfumée aux milles senteurs délicates de la grande baignoire. Un bon bain lui éclaircira probablement les idées, c'était certain. A dire vrai, la seule perspective de s'humidifier la peau lui donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà lavé une partie de ses préoccupations. Un bon bain était définitivement ce qu'il lui fallait.

S'approchant confiante de la porte d'entrée, elle s'arrêta soudain, à l'affut, alarmée par une légère sonorité, un petit bruit caractéristique, un clapotement involontaire. Quelqu'un était déjà dans la salle de bain. Un autre préfet l'occupait déjà.

Elle pesta intérieurement Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de négocier avec Hannah Abott, préfète de Poufsouffle, qui était une vraie chipie, et encore moins le moment de subir les stupidités de Padma Patil, préfète de Serdaigle, qui était pas mal simplette sur les bords.

Puis elle eut un haut le cœur : et si c'était Ron ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, saisie par une soudaine curiosité (et un certain désir inavoué). Elle poussa alors discrètement la lourde porte en bois, les muscles bandés et les terminaisons nerveuses grésillantes. Ce qu'elle faisait était malsain, et elle s'en voulait déjà, et ce malgré le sourire malicieux qu'elle avait tant de peine à cacher. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite lorsqu'une ombre se projeta sur le carrelage sombre, dansant au grès des jeux de lumière de la lune.

Puis un sanglot se répandit en écho dans la pièce, et Hermione se raidit en même temps que la chamade de son cœur s'arrêta net. Elle était sure qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mimi Geignarde : les plaintes qu'elle entendait étaient plus masculines que féminines. Elles semblaient refoulées, s'échappant difficilement, comme trop longtemps contenues.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur et passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte : le corps amaigri par la fatigue, pale et les os de la clavicule apparents, un blond qu'elle connaissait bien (et détestait tout autant) lui tournait le dos. La mousse abondante du bain le couvrait jusqu'à la taille, et la jeune Gryffondor remarqua qu'il tremblait.

Elle jeta un regard sur ses propres mains, tout aussi agitées, et ressentie une certaine empathie teintée de pitié à l'égard de ce Serpentard tourmenté. Prise par un élan d'humanité, elle poussa la porte encore un peu plus, et tendit le cou mais perdit soudainement l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol.

Malfoy poussa un juron et se retourna, les traits déformés par la rage, les yeux encore rouges et gonflés par les larmes. Sa panique ne se résulta que par une immobilité bouillonnante de colère.

▬ Granger, murmura-t-il avec dégout, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Hermione se releva tremblante, saisie d'un sentiment de honte et de défi. Elle fit mine de s'épousseter la jupe avant de lancer, le plus mesquinement possible :

▬ Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir utiliser la salle de bain des préfets, Malfoy.

▬ A minuit ? Dit-il incrédule. Dégage de là, je suis certain que tu m'espionnais. Petit Potter t'a demandé de me filer c'est ça ? Il confie le sale boulot aux êtres inférieurs, c'est ça ?

Hermione sentit la pitié qui s'était emparée d'elle s'envoler en un instant, remplacée par une rage destructrice.

_« Monsieur, il s'agit de Drago Malfoy, il me déteste, et moi aussi. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être capable de contenir mes envies meurtrières quand je suis à ses côtés. »_

Ce garçon la dégoûtait. Elle lui tourna le dos, gênée par sa maigreur et son regard décharné.

▬ Ne pense pas que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de Drago Malfoy. La salle de bain me revient de droit tout autant qu'à toi. Alors tu ferais mieux de filer d'ici et vite.

Sa voix était calme mais frémissante de haine. Malfoy poussa un second juron et sortit du bain, éclaboussant le sol. Elle vit sa silhouette attraper une serviette et l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Puis elle l'entendit marmonner « Sale sang de bourbe » avant de la bousculer et quitter les lieux.

A ce geste, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol, et elle sentit les flaques d'eau précédemment engendrées par le Serpentard s'infiltrer dans le tissu de sa jupe grise. Elle demeura un moment immobile encore, à regarder dans le vide, avant de finalement se décider à se déshabiller. Le bain préparé par Malfoy était toujours là, les bulles disparaissant par endroits, et laissant place à une eau verdâtre, d'où s'échappait une vague odeur de menthe.

Ayant initialement planifié de céder à l'appel si tentant du bon bain chaud aux arômes vanillés, la Gryffondor se glissa dans le bain avec un certain plaisir, s'abandonnant à cette eau si fraiche qui lui arracha des frissons. L'odeur de menthe lui fit penser à Ron Weasley et aux vacances dernières, à ses espoirs et sa conviction d'avoir enfin sa chance cette année. Après tout Ron et elle étaient tous deux préfets, cette sixième année paraissait idyllique à bien des égards. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. C'était souvent le cas.

Ses pensées se perdirent, vagabondes et rebelles, s'embrouillant et se perdant dans les méandres de sa conscience. Malfoy mijotait quelque chose et il savait que Harry le soupçonnait. Puis il semblait inquiet, paniqué, tourmenté, même. Le jeune Serpentard n'était pas renommé pour sa capacité à cacher ses émotions, mais Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il était capable du pire. Il était dangereux et sans scrupules. Hermione était parfaitement consciente qu'il ne reculait devant rien (son fou de père y était probablement pour quelque chose d'ailleurs). Si Dumbledore –et Harry disaient vrai, si Malfoy était vraiment à l'origine de l'insécurité qui régnait dans le château, il fallait absolument réagir.

La Gryffondor savait que sa décision était prise, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de toutes les manières. Mais elle tarda tout de même un moment à tergiverser sans grande utilité dans l'eau de plus en plus mordante du bain, avant de le quitter et se rhabiller promptement.

Elle devait parler au professeur Dumbledore. Elle s'apprêta à se diriger vers le couloir menant à son bureau puis se ravisa, avec un demi sourire. Quelle idiote elle faisait, même dans le cas extrême où le professeur était toujours debout, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de l'entrée de son bureau, et elle se voyait mal rester marchander avec l'affreuse gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée.

Elle rejoignit finalement la salle commune, épuisée. La grosse dame renifla de dédain en la voyant arriver et rouspéta à moitié endormie en la laissant passer. Le portrait s'ouvrit alors sur nul autre qu'Harry Potter, les yeux cernés et les cheveux ébouriffés.

▬ Hermione bon sang, où est-ce que tu étais ?

Hermione paniqua et se dirigea vers la cheminée dont les braises rougeoyaient, à deux doigts de s'éteindre.

▬ J'étais à la bibliothèque, j'avais absolument besoin de vérifier les réponses du parchemin de Rune que j'ai donné ce matin, débita-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë.

La Gryffondor ne savait pas mentir, et elle sentait que Harry ne la croyait pas. Un long silence s'installa, que son meilleur ami rompit finalement :

▬ Je me suis juste inquiété Hermione, tu ne semblais pas très en forme tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis j'espère ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, 'mione.

Elle lança un petit rire nerveux qu'elle regretta instantanément d'avoir lâché, et lui répondit d'une voix douce très Hermionesque :

▬ Bien sur que non, Harry. Je t'assure que tout va pour le mieux. Va te coucher, il se fait tard.

Ce dernier lui afficha un sourire tout en sous-entendus avant de lui dire en guise de bonne nuit :

▬ Tu devrais en faire autant, Hermione. Mais je te conseille de te sécher les cheveux d'abord.

Hermione rougit et observa Harry disparaître derrière la porte des dortoirs des garçons avant de filer dans on dortoir. En se glissant dans son lit ce soir là, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle voyait cette salle commune pour la dernière fois : La chaudière centrale qui réchauffait la pièce, les lits disposés en cercle autour, les horribles rideaux de son lit, sa commode croulant sous les livres, sa valise soigneusement posée au pied de son lit, puis Lavande Brown qui ronflait trop, la pluie qui battait les carreaux.

**« Au revoir, Hermione Jane Granger » murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.**

* * *

..

...

┌════════════════ _**P**etit mot de l'auteur_e ════════════════┐

**Y**oooo ! Milles pardons pour le retard, ça fait quelques mois que certains  
lecteurs poireautent et voilaa, un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf  
rien que pour vous ! L'intrigue avance et Hermione semble avoir pris une  
décision capitale :D (Ah btw : mon manque de connectivité vient du bac,  
que j'ai eu avec mention donc chut. Loveeeeeeee ! 3

└═══════════════════════ **ϟ** ═══════════════════════┘


End file.
